


adopted by the eboys

by dummy_thicc_connor



Category: Youtubers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummy_thicc_connor/pseuds/dummy_thicc_connor
Summary: this is a joke i swear
Relationships: the eboys x reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	adopted by the eboys

i woke up and fixed my short brown hair. the alarm read 939359:00. ugh, i'm so quirky, waking up late. i hear my bitch mum calling me from downstairs. i get downstairs and she says "pack ur shit loser ur getting sold XD" "to who?" i asked. then i saw the eboys standing in the doorway!1!!11 will winked at me and i went into cardiac arrest and died.  
  
  
  
  
the end.


End file.
